Deadly Silence
by Forbiddenrace1
Summary: When a simple mission leads to a war Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama must rely on new skills and friendship to overcome a great evil. Please Review.
1. Prologue

A Young man stared at the screen where three shadowy male figures stood.

"Do you understand our terms?" The tallest man asked.

"I suppose." The Young man was deep in thought. "But why do they need protection when they are capable of defending themselves?"

"That reason is none of your business." Explained the shortest man.

"Very well," said the young man. He pushed a button and a small screen popped up near the three men. Four young men, varying in height, were displayed on the screen. "These four will be able to do the job."

"They may be powerful but are they diligent enough to be up to the task?" Asked the last man.

"I assure you," The young man began, "they are perfect for the job you have requested."

"Very well," Said the shortest man. "I will supply the transportation."

"The girls will be sent to you in two days." The tallest man said. "They will be in those boy's hands and be sure they stay safe, Koenma."

* * *

**Yes it's short but hey, it's to the point but doesn't give a lot away. Hope you like it enough to continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

A tall black haired young man with a green school outfit leaned against a wall while a girl with blue hair and a blue school dress glared at him.

"Yusuke, you don't have much of a choice." The girl explained.

"Well that's too bad Botan." Yusuke said. "I need a break form all this Spirit Detective stuff."

"Well fine." She shrugged. "I'll just go tell Koenma and he'll have Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama bring the princess' to their destination.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You never said anything about a princess."

"One, you never gave me a chance to tell you about the mission," Botan corrected him. "And two, there are four princess' not one."

"So when does the mission start?" Yusuke asked.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Botan inquired. "It is Spirit Detective stuff."

"Forget about what I said about not wanting to." Yusuke said.

"Fine, in two days you'll leave." Botan sighed. "Tell Kuwabara about the mission and when the time comes I'll bring you two to the Spirit World."

"Do I really have to tell him?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, now go!" Botan commanded. Yusuke ran off in fear of being hit by her and went searching for Kuwabara.

"Oh man this is going to be great!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Do you think I'll be able to see Yukina again?"

Yuskue had just barely told Kuwabara about the mission and he was already thinking about Yukina. She was a pretty ice maiden who, unknown by Kuwabara and Yukina herself, was Hiei's sister.

Slapping him, Yusuke Yelled, "Focus Kuwabara! Remember, we have to be careful. These girls are still demons and could be deadly."

"Urameshi, they're princess'." Kuwabara scoffed. "I bet they couldn't hurt a fly."

"You'd be surprised." Came a voice. The two turned to see a red haired young man with a red school outfit standing behind them.

"But that would be just like Kuwabara." Came another voice. "He underestimates most of his opponent." Out of the shadows came a short young man with black, spikey hair and a white bandana across his forehead.

"Hey Kurama; Hiei." Yusuke greeted.

"You want to say that again shrimpy?" Kuwabara challenged.

"You asking for a death wish?" Hiei inquired.

"Break it up ladies." Yusuke stood between the two. "I'm assuming you were told as well?"

"Yes." Kurama nodded.

"It sounds pointless." Hiei commented.

Kurama chuckled. "What he means is that all demons are capable of defending themselves. Even the ones considered royalty. They tend to be the strongest of all demons so we're assuming this is just happening to keep the kings happy and The Spirit World and The Demon World from going to war with each other."

"Makes sense." Yusuke agreed.

"We'd better prepare ourselves." Hiei disappeared without another word. Kurama waved good-bye, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara alone once more.

"So remember Kuwabara," Yusuke began. "The mission starts in two days so be ready."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?" Kuwabara asked.

"Try to explain to Keiko what's going on." Yusuke sighed. "And if I'm still alive I'll try to get some training in."

"Good luck." Kuwabara said.

"Thanks." Yusuke waved and walked away only to call back, "Don't forget! Two days!"

"Right." Kuwabara walked in the other direction, mumbling to himself. "Two days…two days…two days…"

* * *

**Just a little intro for a few of the characters and a bit of the plot. Not real exciting I know but it'll get better. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 2

Yusuke paced back and forth along the hall. It had been two days since Botan had told the group about the mission and now he was waiting for it to start.

"Man, what is taking so long?" Yusuke asked.

"Be patient Yusuke. You can't rush these things." Botan advised. "Briefings can take a while. And will you stop pacing? It's making me nervous."

Yusuke stopped and looked at her. "I hate waiting, you know that. Besides aren't briefings supposed to be… well brief?" He began to pace again. Botan sighed.

"Yusuke, why don't you at least try to calm down." Kurama advised. "We've only been waiting five minutes."

"That's it? It feels like four hours." He whined.

"Well maybe if you just relax it'll make this go faster." Hiei retorted.

Yusuke was about to fire back at him when the doors in front of them slowly opened. An orange ogre with glasses and a white tie came out and looked at them.

"Lord Koenma will see you now." He said.

"About time." Yusuke grumbled.

They walked through the doors and into a large room. On the right was a large TV-like screen and on the left stood a desk and a large chair. A young man, who looked more like a toddler, sat in the chair while a blue ogre with a leopard printed loincloth stood next to him. To their left, at the end of the desk, stood four young ladies.

"Greetings." The man said.

"Thanks for keeping us waiting Koenma." Yusuke grumbled.

"Nice of you to be patient." Koenma retorted. "Now you know about you mission. These are the ladies you will be escorting. This is Nadia, Rain, Zelda, and Caliber."

The girls turned and looked at the boys. Two of them smiled.

"These are they?" The one called Caliber spoke. "Pathetic. They won't survive the trip through the portal."

Kuwabara looked at her. She had semi-long, messy red hair with orange tips. Her eyes were a meadow green and she had a strange black tribal mark on the left side of her face that stretched a little under her chin, over her eye, and stopped at her hairline. She had two piercing on her each earlobe and one on the top of each ear along with a piercing on the left side of her lip that stuck out from her black lips. She wore black pants that had two belts with a katana strapped to her right side and a black conch shell on a thick string strapped to her left side. She had a black, hooded, sleeveless, long jacket with a red trim and a red print of a dragon flowing down the right side of her chest that zipped from her upper torso to just above her chest and cloth wraps under it that went around her torso, chest, and her left arm which ended half way down her fingers.

"And you're short." Kuwabara mocked, "You look to be about the same size as Hiei."

Caliber glared at him

"If you value you're life you'll shut up." She threatened. He icy words chilled his bones causing him to jump back a bit.

"Don't worry Kuwabara," Yusuke scoffed. "If she hits you I'll hit her back."

"What?" Kuwabara yelled. "You can't do that! It's against my code to hit girls, remember? So you can't either."

"Excuse me?" The girl named Nadia cracked her knuckles.

She was average height and had long brown hair with pink streaks that ended below her chest. Within her hair she had scattered strands of braided and beaded hair. She had a light pink bandana on her head and crystal blue eyes. She had huge hoop earrings, a piercing on the right side of her lip, and a black cross necklace several times. She wore a brown tank top with a light pink, sleeveless vest with a hood and blue jeans that had rips in the knees.

Nadia cracked her knuckles again. She stepped forward but Rain held her back.

"That's enough!" She yelled. She was extremely tall, had blue hair that fell just below her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black, sleeveless that was cropped at her upper torso. It had a blue trim and a blue print of a phoenix on her breast along with a baggy neck collar. She had black pants with a belt with double prongs and also had a conch shell on a thick string strapped to her left side but hers was a cream color.

"Geez you're tall!" Yusuke exclaimed. "How tall are you exactly?"

"Five' nine, why?" She spoke very innocently.

"Is that even possible?" He asked.

"My father is seven' seven." Rain commented. "And my grandmother was about that height as well."

"I'm surprised you're not that tall as well." Kurama remarked.

"My mother was short." Rain smiled.

"Is that why you're so short?" He asked, turning to caliber.

"You're sharp." Caliber commented.

"What are you talking about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Caliber and Rain are sisters." Kurama explained.

"No way!" Kuwabara yelled. "Their height is too different!"

"How did you figure it out?" Rain asked, ignoring Kuwabara's remark.

"A few things gave it away." Kurama smiled. "Seeing as there were only three kings, two of you had to be sisters. The conch shells you both have show you're from the same area or they wouldn't be so similar and the fact that your eyes are similar."

"Interesting observation." Caliber chuckled. "Yes, I did get most of my height from my mother, but I also got some from my father."

"Ok, now I'm confused." Kuwabara scratched his head.

"They're half sisters idiot." Hiei sneered. Caliber smirked at his tone.

"What are you smiling at tiny." Kuwabara asked.

"How I'm going to kill you." Caliber retorted.

"Why you-" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara and held him back.

"I thought you didn't hit girls." Yusuke grumbled.

"Well I'm making an exception." Kuwabara said through his teeth. "She acts more like a man anyways."

"Let him try." Caliber smirked. "I'd kill him before he could move."

"Is that a challenge?" Kuwabara yelled.

Before Caliber could bite back a retort she heard laughter behind her. They looked to see Zelda clutching her stomach, trying to control her laughing. She had short green hair with light blue streaks and turquoise eyes with golden vine-like marks coming from the corner of them. She had three piercings on her ear lobes. One type of earring was long and split into three and had three black stones on the end of each. She wore baggy, black pants and a green sash that held it up and a light green halter-top that tied off at the neck and behind her back, just under her arms. It cut off at her midriff and again tied off in the back. Her gold and green bracelets shone in the dim light.

"Why are you laughing?" Yusuke asked.

"The fact that this is quite amusing." Zelda admitted.

"What about it amuses you?" Kuwabara asked.

"How pathetic it is." Zelda laughed some more.

"Pathetic people start pathetic fights." Caliber remarked.

"Hey, don't sell you're self out." Kuwabara grinned.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she was talking about you." Yusuke remarked.

"What!" Kuwabara yelled. "Take that back."

"Maybe when I'm dead I will." Caliber said.

"Wow Kuwabara." Yusuke said. "You really know how to make friends."

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled some more. "Or I'll-"

The sound of heavy, running footsteps stopped him. A door flung open and an orange ogre raced in. His head was burned and his loincloth tattered with scorch marks.

"Caliber!" He yelled. "You're dragon is tearing the west wing apart!"

Caliber rolled her eyes. She walked out and headed for the west wing without a word.

"Um Koenma sir." The Ogre said."

"What is it Ogre?" Koenma asked.

"Well don't you think you should tell the boys more about the mission?" Ogre said.

"Oh, right!" Koenma exclaimed. "I almost forgot with all this fighting." He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Now that you all know each other, it's time I explained the rest of the mission."

"We'll leave then." Rain said. "Seeing as we already know what's happening. So we'll be waiting at the portal."

Without another word they walked out of the room. Koenma looked at the large TV screen and it turned on. A map with four colored areas was shown.

"This is the land you'll be crossing over." Koenma informed them.

"That looks like the entire demon world!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"It is." Koenma nodded.

"You expect us to cross all over it?" Yusuke asked.

"I do." Koenma said grimly. "Each color indicates the lands each king owns."

"I'm confused now." Yusuke said. "Aren't there already kings there?"

"The kings you know aren't the true kings." Koenma said. "Those kings are given a piece of the land to look after in exchange for loyalty. They may call themselves kings but they truly aren't."

"That makes sense." Kurama mumbled.

"There are four colors here." Koenma continued. "Red, yellow, green, and brown. The brown is the outer lands no one wants. Strange creatures and demons live there and will do anything to get these girls so be careful.

"The yellow is the Land of Sand and Wind. You'll have to travel through that first. This is where Nadia is from so listen to her when you get there. She knows much more about it than any of us. Next is the green, which is the Land of Forest and Water. Zelda is from that area. Lastly, the red is the Land of Fire and Air and you're final destination. Rain and Caliber are from there."

"Why is that one bigger than the rest?" Yusuke asked.

"Two lands merged centuries ago." Koenma said. "They use to be the Land of Dragons and the Land of Fire and Ice."

"Why did that happen?" Kuwabara asked.

"Marriage." Koenma smiled. "When the king of the Land of Dragons died his wife remarried the king of the Land of Fire and Ice. Now if we could get back to on topic that would be great. Your destination is at a large castle here."

The screen zoomed in and showed a large castle as expected.

"What's the point of all this?" Hiei asked.

"There is supposed to be a coronation." Koenma said. "The girls were off doing something and guards would help them get there a little faster. So that is why the kings want you to do it."

"Whose coronation is it?" Kurama asked.

"Caliber's." Koenma sighed. "She's supposed to be queen, but only if she can get there on time."

The TV screen went blank and the boys put their full attention on Koenma.

"Make sure they all get there safely. When you go through the portal you will be outside the kings' land. Demons there will get in your way. When you get into the lands transportation will be given to you. You'll still need to be careful. Demons there will still like to get their hands on these girls."

Koenma broke off and looked at his desk.

"Lord Koenma?" Boton whispered.

"One of the girls has told me this mission could possibly be a small attempt at killing two of them."

"Why would that be?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not fully sure." Koenma admitted. "She never told me. But it does explain a little why they asked for spirit world's help instead of other demons. Whatever the reason, don't put it lightly. I don't want to take any chances."

The boys nodded. They all had an uneasy feeling about the mission now but they pushed it away.

"Another thing." Koenma said. "One King requested the girls to keep their feet on the ground. This means none are allowed to use anything that flies. I want you to allow this if it's the only way to get out of a situation."

The boys nodded again. Koenma jumped out of his chair and headed for the door. The boys and Botan followed until they reached a large door. A few ogres opened it and on the other side stood the four girls and a large blue portal. A black dragon rested on Caliber's shoulders. When the girls saw them they headed for the portal and disappeared in it. The boys soon followed.

"Good luck!" Botan waved to them. When they had disappeared she turned and looked at Koenma.

"There's more you're not telling them, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so." Koenma sighed.

"Why didn't you tell them?" She asked.

"Because…" He paused. "Caliber asked me not to."

* * *

**Ok so it's getting better right? Yeah, not too exciting but it should soon enough.**

**And yea, one more thing...I know most of you will thinks it's kinda odd that I gave a princess the name of Zelda but I didn't think about it until my friend pointed it out. I chose the name before I decided to make them princess'...and my Zelda character is a lot better than the one from the game.**


	4. Chapter 3

The odd group stood on the other side of the portal and gazed around. They were in the middle of a dark forest. They started to walk, keeping their senses alert. There was no wind and no sound besides the sound of their footsteps and breath. Caliber's dragon stretched out its enormous wings and yawned.

"I thought dragons were a lot bigger than that." Yusuke said.

"And what are you doing with a dragon in the first place?" Kuwabara asked.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Caliber turned and glared at them. "And to think, Koenma entrusts you to do this mission. You'll be dead before we reach the Land of Sand and Wind."

"Take that back!" Kuwabara commanded. Caliber snorted and turned away.

"To put it in terms even you imbeciles would understand; there are four kind of dragons. The largest of them are the ones you humans know. Then there are the ones that are only a little taller than me; ones that are the size of Kazu there; ones that fit into the palm of your hand, and ones that fit into a small shirt pocket." Nadia came in and explained.

Kuwabara used his fingers to count. "You gave five different dragons not four."

"What ever." Nadia rolled her eyes. "The answer to your second question is obvious. Caliber is a dragon rider."

With that, Hiei became interested in the conversation.

"Impressive." Kurama said. "Are you one too Rain?"

"No, Afraid not." Rain smiled. "My father refused to let me. He said no child of his would ever do something so barbaric."

"Interesting." Kurama repeated.

"Besides, I don't have 'the mark'." Rain added.

"'The mark'?" Yusuke echoed. "What is that?"

"See that mark on Caliber's face?" Rain pointed to the symbol. "If they pass the final trial they receive a symbol that relates to their personality and their relationship with their dragon or dragons."

"So you have to have a dragon in order to complete the final trail?" Kuwabara asked.

Rain nodded. "Dragon riders are only known because of their dragons. If they don't have one then you can't truly be one."

"What's the final trail of?" Yusuke asked.

"And what do you mean by dragons." Kuwabara asked.

"Wow, Caliber was right. You really don't know anything." Nadia mocked.

"If they can fight well enough then they should be fine." Zelda said, shifting the backpack.

"No one but dragon riders is allowed to know what happens." Rain continued. "Their laws prohibit them from telling. As for the number of dragons, some riders end up with having more than one dragon. I'm not sure dragons are chosen. Only Caliber could tell you and you won't get much from her."

The boys looked expectantly at Caliber but she stayed quiet.

The group walked for a long time in silence. The wood's quietness spooked Yusuke but he tried to ignore it. As they walked, a thick fog began to set in causing the forest to be even more uninviting. The girls abruptly stopped and gazed around. Yusuke almost bumped into Nadia who glared at him. Zelda's eyes widened and she threw the backpack off. She dug through it and pulled out a bunch of masks.

"Quick, put these on!" She yelled. When Yusuke finally got his on he looked at Zelda. "What's going on?"

"This is a poisonous fog." Zelda explained. "As it gets thicker it becomes even more deadly."

"There must be a hive near by." Caliber said gazing around some more.

"But there wasn't one before." Rain put in.

Must have come here recently, ya know?" Nadia said.

"What's a 'hive'?" Kuwbara asked. Before anyone could answer a muffled buzzing sound came from the distance. As they waited it became louder.

"That's what they are!" Rain yelled. She had turned around and was pointing to a few shadows that were hidden in the fog. She began to shake with fear.

"Run!" Caliber hissed. The group took off but the shadows got even closer. Rain looked behind them again and her eyes widened.

"It's a swarm!" She exclaimed.

The boys looked back to see large bee-like creatures behind them. They were yellow with large claws in the front and six long legs and had curved black bird-like beaks. Red and blue feathers were located around their necks, wrists and ankles and four wings that beat rhythmically together omitting a strange poison fog that killed everything as they passed. Large red stingers with black vertical stripes gleamed in the filtered, pale light.

Rained suddenly tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Her mask flew off and she held her breath. She tried to scramble up and grab it but her foot was tangled in the protruding root.

Caliber quickly turned and raced to her aid. She threw her mask to Rain and quickly picked up the one on the ground. Rain dislodged her foot and the two girls raced passed each other. Caliber jumped into the air and with immense speed sliced seven of them with her katana while Kazu flew around, setting six on fire.

When Rain reached the group she looked at Nadia who nodded.

"Yuskue," Naida said. "When I tell you, I need you to use your Spirit Gun."

Before he could ask anything, she held out her hand and a ball of spirit energy appeared. She positioned herself and threw it. When it got to the center of the swarm she yelled, "Now!" Yusuke used the Spirit Gun and it collided with the energy ball.

"Spirit bomb." Nadia whispered. A huge explosion was unleashed from the collision, engulfing the swarm. The area was covered in a mix of poison fog and smoke. When it cleared there was nothing left.

"Hey where's Cal-" Movement interrupted Yuskue. Caliber came from the sky and landed in front of them.

"Never mind." Yusuke said.

"You could have warned me." She glared at Nadia.

"I thought you knew." Nadia responded with an innocent look.

Caliber rolled her eyes. "Well we need to keep moving. That large of a swarm means we're near the hive."

The group nodded and quickly set off. Caliber sent Kazu ahead to scout while they kept an eye out where they were.

"What were those things anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"They're called Sky Killers." Zelda informed them.

"Fitting." Yusuke grunted.

The fog began to get thicker.

"Are we going the right way? Zelda asked.

"We should be." Kurama replied.

"Then why is the fog getting thicker?" Kuwabara asked. "It's getting creepy."

"Just admit you're scared." Hiei sneered.

"I am not!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You're not fooling anyone." Caliber mocked.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara yelled. His face was red with embarrassment and the group laughed at him.

The fog finally began to thin and the boys began to relax. But the girls still remained alert.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." Zelda said.

"You're paranoid." Hiei said.

"No-" Caliber was about the say more when red eyes began to glow in the fog. The group looked around and the fog began to thin out more, revealing more eyes and then the bodies of the Sky Killers.

"Just as we thought." Caliber concluded. "We've walked into the center of the hive."

* * *

**Dun dun du! Oh Noes! They're in trouble! Or...are they? Well I hoped you like this chapter. More to come soon.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

"We did what?" Yusuke yelled. "How did we do that?"

"It's easy." Nadia said. "Seeing as we just did it."

"What she means is, the fog thins out because if it's too thick the Larva will die." Zelda explained. "But this also makes it seem like we're leaving the hive behind us so we just end up walking right into it."

"Great, so what do we do now?" Yusuke asked.

"That's a stupid question." Hiei said. "We kill them."

"No, we run." Zelda said. "Though I would like to agree with Hiei, there is only one way to get out of here without wasting time and getting injured. Caliber and Rain will do it."

"Why me?" Caliber asked.

"Because you're the only other one capable of it." Rain said. "I need your help and you know it."

"Fine." Caliber grumbled.

"Let's go then!" Nadia yelled.

They ran off, leaving Rain and Caliber behind. Hiei looked back to see Kazu flying straight up into the air while Caliber and Rain stood closer together. The tattoo on Caliber's face was turning from black to red in a pulsating beat.

"Will they be alright?" Kurama's question brought Hiei's attention back to running away.

"They'll be fine." Zelda responded. "They've done it before. You should be more worried about us. We need to find a place to hide."

"There's a cave up here." Nadia said.

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked.

"We're near the border." Nadia said. "When I was younger I used to cross it a lot and hang around in it."

"That's real smart." Yusuke mocked.

"Hey, it was fun!" Nadia yelled.

"Well, until she was caught." Zelda laughed.

Nadia stuck her tongue out at her and Zelda replied with the same gesture. The group ran on until they saw a cave on their right. They ran into it and hid behind some rocks. Just as they did they heard a loud roaring sound. In that instant a wave of fire blasted past the opening of the cave, and then it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asked.

"What we were running from." Nadia said. "You don't want to be caught by that"

"They didn't give us much time, did they?" Kurama commented.

"There really wasn't much time." Zelda said. "One sting and you would be dead within hours without treatment."

"So those are the creatures I've heard about." Kurama mumbled. "never thought I'd ever see one, let alone a hive of them."

Movement at the cave entrance distracted them. The group cautiously walked out of the cave to see Caliber and Rain standing to their left.

"Figures you'd hide in here." Rain smiled.

"All gone?" Nadia asked.

"Looks like it." Caliber said. "Most were incinerated before the attack could fully begin.

"So I'm assuming no wounds on either of you." Zelda said, walking over to them.

Before Rain could reply a loud buzzing noise came from behind. The girls turned to see one remaining Sky Killer flying at them; stinger pointed in their direction.

"Watch out!" Kurama yelled. He ran and pushed Zelda and Rain out of the way but he wasn't fast enough to move himself. The stinger pierced him in the shoulder and he fell backwards, yelling in pain. The stinger detached from the Sky Killer's body. It flew a little ways only to fall to the ground and die in front of the cave.

"Kurama!" Zelda exclaimed. She quickly went to his side. "Don't you listen? I told you not to get stung by one."

"That's why I pushed you out of the way." He said while trying to get up.

"Don't move!" Zelda gasped. She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He listened and stayed still.

Zelda took off her bag and frantically rummaged through it. She finally pulled out two shriveled up seaweed-like leaves.

"Damn it!" She yelled. She threw them on the ground and rested her head on her palms.

"What is that? Yusuke asked.

"The only cure for the poison." Zelda sighed. "It's called Rue. It's an extremely rare plant that only grows in equally rare ancient lakes. I've only come across two in my lifetime. These two leaves were the last of my supply from them."

"So why didn't you get more?" Kuwabara asked.

"The plant last a long time once they're dried." Zelda sighed.

"Hey!" Nadia exclaimed. "There's a rally old lake just before the border. Maybe we can find some in there."

"It's worth a shot." Rain agreed.

"Caliber, you know where it is, right?" Zelda looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah, why?" Caliber said.

"You can get there the fastest." Zelda commented. "Can you go and look for it? I want to make sure the poison doesn't spread before we get there."

"If it means getting away from all of this, then fine." Caliber sighed.

"Thank you." Zelda smiled. She went back into her bag and pulled out a long, white cloth and a small, palm length, metal rod. Zelda tossed the rod to Caliber.

"You might need it." She advised. "The plant grows very deep and you might be down there for a long time."

Caliber nodded. She took off her mask and tossed it to Zelda who put it back in the backpack.

"What are you crazy?" Yusuke exclaimed. "You'll be poisoned without that!"

"If you had been paying attention to your surroundings you would know that the poison is gone." Zelda retorted. "Once the hive is destroyed and most of the creatures are dead the poison will disperse within minutes."

Before Yusuke could reply Caliber ran off.

"Geez, she's fast!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"No one has been able to catch her." Rain remarked.

"I bet Hiei could." Yusuke challenged.

"I doubt it." Nadia put in.

"Does is matter?" Zelda snapped. Nobody spoke and she grunted in satisfaction.

"Hiei." Kurama sighed. "Go after Caliber and give her a hand."

"Why should I?" Hiei asked.

"Because if you don't you'll just be in the way!" Zelda snapped. "Now Go!"

She tossed him a small rod and he reluctantly turned and ran off. Zelda went back to work. She finally was able to get both their masks off and worked on his shoulder again. She took the white cloth and tied it on his shoulder.

"Tight?" She asked.

"Any tighter and I think it might fall off." Kurama grinned.

"Good." Zelda smiled. She helped him up and looked at Rain and Nadia who were taking their masks off.

"Ready?" She asked.

"We are, but they're not." Nadia pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were having a hard time getting the masks off. Zelda laughed at them. When the two finally got the masks off their faces turned red with embarrassment. They realized the rest of the group was either laughing or staring.

"Don't worry." Rain teased. "The first time is always the hardest."

The boys nodded and the group headed off.

* * *

**OH NOES! Kurama got poisoned! Stay tuned to find out if they find the cure or not!**


End file.
